SPARTAN 007 the lost one
by Ranger878
Summary: NOW IN HD XD HAHA im just kidding its a story not a movie this takes place seven years after the end of the human covenant war im still trying to think of how to make more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone im doing my first fanfic this time and im vary proud of myself and for all thoughs who want to flame me dont try ill just ignore it then delete any flame reviews if you want to make small suggestions about the story please by all means go ahead but i will not let anyone try to do the thing that makes them sound like thay know what there saying if anyones 'suggestions' sound like thay are acting like a snobby uptight loser then i will say this and i quote "get laid loser" and i will leave it at that if you reply that you have been then you havnt been laid hard enough to not be a snobb and btw i love my story i dont plan on stopping anytime soon but i wont post a chapter daily ill post them every week or so because this isnt my cpu and i do have a life out side of oh one other thing i own all my ocs but i will refrence things from other games and such and this is based in the halo verse this was just a detailed explanation next chapter i will have the story oh i think this is a song fic but idk ill suggest songs throughout the story depending on how the mood is supposed to be k and anyone who wants to send an oc for alpha lead (the main squad im gonna use for this story because it sounds awsome) or if any one can think of a name that is cooler and this will be a vote let your name ideas be known on the reviews and anyone who agrees post that you agree with so and so k also im accepting spartan 4 ocs as well or even spartan 5 k oh dont have a sniper rifle as the main weopen be creatrative not cleche a sniper rifle is only a main weopen for the squad sniper and even thin ill say this all squad members get three guns a primary a secondary and a pistol or something used for emergencys k but thay have to be reasonable dont have a rocket launcher sparten laser kind of bull on it also when you think of a weapon it can also be one fromm this era like the M14 EBR and add stuff to it to give it a reason when i have each member of the squad done i will let you guys (and girls) know and will tell you what type of members i need and dont need k for the first chapter i will post my own made squad till i get the official team done then i will change thing to mach up to said squad alright NOW on to the story

^.^ sighned ranger 878


	2. Chapter 2

Ranger878: omg its time to make this real

star: shut the fuck up bitch

kasey: hehe thats mean to say

Ranger878: dont make me get the gravemind to rape you star

star: meep

kasey: hay id be raped to :(

Ranger878: onto the story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HALO OR ANY OTHER GAMES SONGS ETC. MENTIONED IN THIS FIC I DO HOWEVER OWN MY OCS AND KASEY WOLF AND STAR WOLF ARE MINE AS WELL now onto this uber kickass story

POV alpha lead

"ok check right" "clear" "check left" "clear" "alright alpha lead lets get it done" (i swear iv heard this before) i know i know your thinking 'what the fucks happening?' and i shall explane

alpha lead recieved orders fallowing a tranmission to the UNSC frigate SHADOWS OF DISPARE the reason it was named so because any dead found after the war was found and tranported by this ship anyway the tranmission marked the one thought to be dead kasey or spartan-007 as alive and on a planet that was largly uninhabited but had a few farmers and other colonists on it the planets name Hasgranviter (i made it up but im going to say russians found it) the war haddent affected this planet much and the treaty between the humans and elites just needed to be finalized by something

the covenant however is still there its just REALLY REALLY small the frigate is here to find dead and other missing units possibly on this planet as well as convoy with anothe tranport frigate to return to earth with dead that it had as well when thay recieved a tranmission from spartan-007 the captain was surpprised and sent alpha lead to check it out the whole 'check' thing was when thay landed there pelican and were dismounting (for those who dont understand what i mean thay got off the bitch) alpha lead was armed to the teeth rockets modified lasers granade launchers and thay had a unit of six shadow elites (my nickname for spec ops elites in costume armor) all in active camo fallowing the marines and it was all to find ONE lone long presumed dead spartan

song time the song given up by linken park on there album minutes to midnight

as well as POV change to kasey wolf (main charicter)

I was waiting in a tree just above the trail that alpha lead is on and I wait till i see the slight movment of the finale elite even though its cloaked she can see the what looks to be heat rising but is really just the elite moving kasey had left her suit in a clearing with an animal she was able to make it fake a human heart beat but the price is that it is her only thing she can wear having nothing else to wear she is in a complete sence of the word naked just before the finale elite passes she takes it done silent ly not killing it but she hides the elite unconcias also gaggaing and tieing it she doas the same to the 5 and the humans dont suspecte a thing (i know iv misspelled some words but im trying also i could use a beta reader) the humans now without there elite guard reach my suit and are shocked to find it empty it is then that thay notice the elites missing (song change what ive done by linken park) i watch as thay gather and with two unloaded rocket launchers i step out aiming them in the direction of the marines "hello marines are you scared?" i say with an evil smile

POV change to alpha lead pov

alpha lead nearly fly as thay jolt thay all aim at the woman before them and notice shes naked first then notice that she has twin rocket launchers aimed at them "what the fuck?" says the leader shocked then the woman laughs and tosses the empty rocketlaunchers to the side "did i scare you hehe you failed the test you lost your squad of elites and dont worry there alive come lets get my armor on and get the elites and got onto the frigate" she says chuckulling "by the way im kasey" as she gets her under suit on when shes suited up thay all go and get the elites and call for extraction

Ranger878: that made me feel great

star:PERVERT and im not in that one at all

kasey: yes you are you where the evil smirk

Ranger878:haha you both where there anyway READ AND REVIEW THATS AN ORDER SOLDIER

star: pervert and crazy great

kasey: shut up star he might have gravemind rape us

Ranger878: you bet your sweet ass i will ^.^


End file.
